Old Ghosts and New Friends
by Vinsmouse
Summary: What happens when the guys from Mag7 meet the Dukes of Hazzard? A child is kidnapped,surprise relationships are revealed and the past is finally dealt with. Slash, Bo and Luke are an established couple, nothing graphic. Please read and review. Dark theme
1. Chapter 1

Title: Old Ghosts and New Friends

Chapter Title: Authors Notes

Characters:

Genres: Slash

Rating: FRAO

Warnings: Angst, Child abuse, Established couple, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, slash, violence

Summary: What happens when the Duke boys meet the guys from the Magnificent Seven. This is a part of my Secrets universe and comes after Fleeting Touch. Mentions of rape and child molestation.

Old Ghosts and New Friends

Part 0

This story is a crossover story between Dukes of Hazzard and the Magnificent Seven set in my Secrets universe. I am posting this portion for the benefit of those not familiar with the Magnificent Seven. In 1960 a western movie appeared that was destined to become a classic, The Magnificent Seven. In the late 1990's a television series began airing based on that movie, it starred:

Michael Biehn as gunslinger Chris Larabee a man grieving the loss of his wife and son in a fire several years earlier ordered by a former lover still in mourning Chris wears mostly black.

Eric Close as sharpshooter and former bounty hunter Vin Tanner who now has a price on his own head after being set up for a murder he didn't commit. Chris and Vin met when they joined forces to save Nathan Jackson from being lynched and share a unique connection described by Josiah Sanchez as being two halves of the same soul.(only in fanon, not in canon)

Dale Midkiff as ladies man and Chris' longtime friend Buck Wilmington,Buck was raised in a whorehouse by his mother which left him with a unique and respectful view of women. He is a former lawman.

Ron Pearlman as son of a missionary, Josiah Sanchez who may have left his faith, but whose faith hasn't left him.

Rick Worthy as former slave Nathan Jackson, who learned the healing arts as a stretcher bearer in the Civil War.

Anthony Starke as gambler/conman Ezra Standish. Ezra was raised by his mother Maude though raised is perhaps too generous. Maude seems to have pawned Ezra off on various relatives and friends throughout his childhood unless she needed him for a con.

Andrew Kavovit as JD Dunne a former stable boy from back east he came west looking for adventure after the death of his mother.

Although the series was short-lived it gained a faithful fan following with a large amount of fanfiction being written based on the series. After it left the air a new alternate universe was created by Mog; Magnificent Seven ATF, in this universe the seven are now ATF agents living in Denver, Colorado the characters are essentially the same.

Chris is still leader of the seven, his wife and son were killed several years ago in a car bomb meant for him.

Vin is the team sharpshooter/weapons expert

Josiah is the team profiler

Nathan is the team medic

Buck is the team explosives expert

JD is the team electronics/computer expert

Ezra is the team undercover agent

I will try to incorporate descriptions into the story but since I don't want it to read like a police report I will give descriptions here.

Chris is 6' tall, blond hair, hazel eyes and trim build

Vin is 5'11" long curly brown hair, dark blue eyes, killer smile and trim build

Ezra is 5'8" wavy brown hair, emerald green eyes and a trim, compact build

Josiah is 6'1" gray hair, blue eyes and stocky build, usually has a mustache

Nathan is 6'5" black hair and brown eyes trim build

Buck is 6'3" black hair and dark blue eyes and stocky build, also usually has a mustache

JD is 5'8" brown hair and hazel eyes with a compact slightly stocky build.

In my Secrets universe Bo and Luke are not just cousins, they are lovers. At this point they have been lovers for several years and everybody in Hazzard recently became aware of that fact.

I hope this information will be helpful in reading the story.

Old Ghosts and New Friends

Chapter 1

Lying in bed next to his lover Vin Tanner couldn't help thinking about their trip tomorrow. Not sure who was more nervous, him or Ezra Vin instinctively tightened his hold on his lover as he thought about what had brought them to this trip. Five years ago Vin and Ezra had been only friends and co-workers, neither of them willing to risk the loss of that friendship for a roll in the hay. Luckily their friends and teammates had more sense than they did, setting them up on a blind date and letting nature take it's course. Knowing they had the backing of their friends Vin and Ezra finally gave each other a chance, only to break up six months later when things began to get too serious.

At the time he had thought he would never be happy again, the thought of never again holding Ezra in his arms had hurt more than he could say. That was when he met Charlotte Richmond, but after a short affair he'd found out she was married and ended it. The one good thing, he'd thought then it was the only good thing, to come out of the ill-fated affair was his realizing just how important Ezra was to him. Though Charlotte like Ezra stood just three inches shorter than his own 5'11" she had never fit into his arms as well as Ezra, and no matter how deep he looked, her eyes had never held the warmth he found in Ezra's beautiful green eyes.

Returning to his lover's side Vin had finally convinced Ezra that they owed it to themselves to try and make this work. It hadn't been easy, Ezra had pointed out that neither of them had any real experience at relationships, Vin had countered that nobody else did either until they started one. Ezra then argued that neither man had any decent role models when it came to relationships, Vin stopped that argument with the assertion that in that case they'd just have to be their own role models.

Eight months after he and Ezra got back together he'd found out about the other good thing to come out of his relationship with Charlotte, his son Michael. When Charlotte died giving birth, her husband Will contacted Vin and told him to come get Michael because he wasn't raising another man's bastard. Vin had worried that Ezra wouldn't be able to accept Michael, that he would be a reminder of Vin's affair, but there was no way he would abandon his son, so he'd have to take the chance. He needn't have worried, Ezra took one look at Michael and fell in love, and just like that Michael Tanner gained two fathers who loved him more than life itself. The only black mark on that happy time was Ezra's mother Maude. Unable to accept that Ezra was making a life with a nobody like Vin Tanner she had stopped speaking to her son, had never even met her grandson. But all of that would be changing tomorrow, Maude had written Ezra a month ago asking forgiveness. After several letters and phone calls, finding out that Maude had been given a scare a couple of months back, a lump in her breast that luckily turned out benign, Ezra finally agreed to meet her in Atlanta along with his family.

Lying in his lover's arms Ezra Standish could feel the tension flowing through Vin. He knew Vin wasn't nervous for himself, it would take more than Maude Standish to scare Vin Tanner, crack sharpshooter for the ATF. No, Vin was nervous for Ezra, scared that Maude was scheming again and that her scheme would cause Ezra pain. As he felt Vin's arms tighten around him again Ezra turned so that he was facing his lover. Looking into Vin's deep blue eyes, eyes that had seen entirely too much ugliness, Ezra began to comb his fingers gently through Vin's curls, knowing this always relaxed him.

"Vin darlin, you must calm down and get some rest. I know you're worried about me and I love you for that, but I promise you I am beyond Maude's ability to injure me, thanks to your love. Believe me darlin, no matter what machinations Maude may attempt I will not allow her to cause me any harm, though frankly I do believe this time she is sincere in her desire fo a reconciliation."

"I hope yer right Ez, cause if she hurts ya I'm tellin ya now I won't let her get away with it. Guess yer right though, if I'm gonna protect ya from yer ma I'd better get some sleep, you too."

"Never fear Vin, I will be only too happy to seek the arms of Morpheus, just as soon as you do likewise." replied Ezra as he snuggled into Vin's embrace.

THREE DAYS LATER Atlanta Zoo 10:00 a.m.

Vin and Ezra walked around the Atlanta zoo thoroughly enjoying their four year old son's delight at the various animals he saw. But what they were enjoying even more was Maude Standish and the changes they had seen in her. From the first it was obvious that her story about the cancer scare having made her realize what was important was true. For perhaps the first time in her life Maude honestly wanted nothing more from Ezra than his love and to be a part of his life. Of course it helped that they'd brought Michael with them, within an hour of meeting him Maude Standish was just as enchanted with the boy as all who knew him were.

While Vin and Ezra stood in line waiting to get drinks, their world shattered when they heard a scream.

"Maude" they said as one and took off in the direction of the scream. Fighting their way through the crowd they reached Maude's side only to be faced with every parent's worst nightmare.

"Oh Ezra darlin, I'm so sorry I tried to stop him."

"Stop who mother? Mother calm down and tell me what happened and where Michael is?"

"That awful man took him, he just snatched him away from me and ran off in that direction." Maude told them pointing in the direction of the monkey house.

Telling Maude to wait for security and have them call the police, Vin and Ezra took off in search of their son. Reaching the monkey house they saw a sight which chilled them to the bone. On the ground next to a small exit gate lay the Curious George doll Maude had bought for Michael yesterday, the one he hadn't let go of since. It didn't take them long to realize that Michael and his kidnapper were out of sight.

Returning to Maude they were relieved to see that the police had already arrived, they listened as Maude gave a description of the kidnapper. After giving statements of their own, including a description of what Michael was wearing and a recent picture, they all returned to the hotel.

Once at the the hotel Ezra called Chris Larabee their friend and boss, back in Denver. As soon as Chris heard what was happening he assured Ezra that he and the rest of the team would be in Atlanta in a few hours, just as soon as they could make arrangements with Orrin for the use of his plane. Reminding Ezra that neither he or Vin could help Michael from jail, Chris told him to wait for the rest of the team before they did anything. Assuring Chris that they would do so, Ezra hung up and joined Vin on the balcony as they began the difficult task of waiting.

HAZZARD COUNTY 3:00 p.m.

Bo and Luke Duke had been enjoying an afternoon off, swimming and having a picnic, but mostly just enjoying the time together. As they were gathering their things together they were startled by the scream of a child. Without a thought to their own safety the two young men took off in the direction of the scream. Coming up to the old Webster place, they peeked through the window and were sickened by what they saw. Inside the cabin was a man holding a little boy who looked to be about four years old. The boy was fighting and screaming as the man attempted to remove his clothes. Seeing this Bo and Luke rushed through the door, Bo grabbing the boy as Luke attacked the man. Getting the boy into a safe corner of the room Bo turned to see if Luke needed help, "NO!" he screamed as the man stabbed Luke and took off running.

Falling to his knees beside his lover, Bo looked in shock at the blood soaking Luke's shirt. "Bo, BO!" Snap out of it!" Luke said, his voiced laced with pain.

"Sorry love, here let me see how bad it is." Lifting Luke's shirt Bo gave a sigh of relief, it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. The knife had just cut into Luke's side, it looked like he'd just need some stitches and he'd be fine. Stripping off his t-shirt he used it as a temporary bandage, hating the pain he saw in Luke's blue eyes but knowing it was necessary. Turning to the boy, Bo jumped in surprise to find him standing beside him. "Hey little one, you okay?" At a nod from the boy Bo went on, "Can you tell me your name?" After looking at him for a minute, during which Bo couldn't help feeling as though the boy were sizing him up, he gave his answer.

"My name's Michael Tanner and I want my papa."

"Well Michael my name's Bo Duke and this here fella's my cousin Luke. If you can follow me to our car, we'll get Luke to a doctor and then we can call the sheriff and see about finding your papa, okay?"

Picking Luke up off the floor Bo headed to the General, Michael trailing behind. As soon as he had Luke and Michael situated, Bo headed for Doctor Appleby's office.

Arriving at the doctor's office, Bo got Luke and Michael out of the car, surprised to find the boy holding a camera. After the doctor took Luke into the back, Bo went to call Rosco. While they waited for Rosco, Bo asked Michael about the camera. Learning that it had belonged to the kidnapper he took it from Michael and set it on a nearby table. Just as Luke came out of the back Rosco arrived, after hearing that Michael had been kidnapped and getting the camera from Bo, Rosco arrested the Duke boys for kidnapping.

TBC

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes of Hazzard or the Magnificent Seven not making any money just cheap thrills.  
Rated: FRAO

Warnings: Angst, Slash, Established Couple, Violence, Mention of Rape, Mention of Child Molestation.

Pairings: Bo/Luke Duke and Vin Tanner/Ezra Standish

Old Ghosts and New Friends Chapter 2 by: Vinsmouse

When Rosco got the boys to the jail he took them downstairs and put them in separate cells. Ignoring their declarations of innocence, Rosco returned upstairs to phone the state police.

"Hello state police, this is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, listen I'm down here in Hazzard County and I've got that Tanner kid that was taken from the zoo in Atlanta. ...Yes sir that's right and the men who kidnapped him are sitting here in my jail now. ...Alright I'll wait here for the feds to pick them up, now what about the boy? ...Oh ya say his father will be with the feds,...oh his father is a fed. ...I see, okay thank you, I'm gone."

"Hello" Vin answered the phone on the first ring, hoping for news about Michael. "Thank God,...did he say if Michael...Michael seems to be fine." he repeated for the benefit of Ezra and the rest of the team, who had arrived only a few minutes before the phone rang. "Hazzard County,...yes sir we'll get there as soon as we can. ...Thank you Captain, goodbye." Hanging up, Vin drew Ezra into a hug, "He's okay Ez, Michael's gonna be fine, they found him before he could be hurt. The state police said he's in a place called Hazzard County so I guess we need a map."

"That won't be necessary Vin, I am well acquainted with Hazzard County. Gentlemen shall we make our way to Hazzard so that we may retrieve Michael?" Ezra asked them.

"Yeah well Michael won't be the only one we'll be bringing back. The state police asked if Chris and the rest of ya could bring the kidnappers in."

"Kidnappers, wait a minute I thought Maude said there was only one man?" Chris asked.

"She did cowboy, I figure the guy musta had a partner. Speaking of Maude we oughta call her, let her know Michael's okay." Vin told them.

While Vin gathered their things together Ezra quickly called Maude to give her the good news. A few minutes later they had checked out and were on their way to Hazzard County.

Rosco swallowed hard when he saw the group of men walking into his jail. A couple of them were even bigger than Bo Duke, but it was the blond in the center of the group who really scared him. Before he could ask who they were Michael had jumped up and thrown himself at the young man with long brown hair and wearing a leather jacket.

"Papa! Papa you came, I was scared papa but I fighted him good and he tried to take my clothes off but I wouldn't let him. Papa? Why are ya crying, ain't ya happy to have me back?"

"Oh Michael of course I'm happy. Sometimes when yer extra happy ya just got to cry and right now, knowing your back I'm sure extra happy." Vin told him as he wrapped his arms around his son.

During the next thirty minutes they learned that Michael had not been seen by a doctor and that the kidnapper's had been in possession of a camera. Chris wanted to question the men who had taken his godson, needed to find out what they may have done to the boy. So it was decided that Enos would take Vin, Nathan and Michael to the doctor's office to have Michael checked out. While they were doing that JD and Josiah armed with directions from the sheriff would take the camera to a photographer down the street and wait while he developed the film. Chris and Ezra would question the prisoners while Buck would stay with the sheriff. There was just something about him that bothered Chris and he didn't want to leave him alone.

After the others left, Chris and Ezra headed downstairs to the cells. Looking with disgust at the two men in the cells Chris felt his anger rising up, seeing the keys on the wall he grabbed them and unlocked the cell holding the blond. Grabbing him by the shirtfront Chris quickly shoved him up against the wall of his cell. Before the prisoner could make a move to fight back he found himself staring down the barrel of a 9millimeter pistol.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out here and now." Chris growled, hoping the young man would do something stupid, wanting an excuse to rid the planet of scum like him.

"Look mister...we didn't do anything, we's just out there and heard the boy screaming for help. Ya got to believe me mister, we didn't have nothing to do with that little boy getting kidnapped."Bo stammered, trying to hide his fear.

"Let him go mister, we didn't do nothin wrong, we were just trying to help!" Luke yelled from the next cell.

Chris didn't believe either of them for a second, but before he could say so, he was surprised to hear Ezra defending them.

"Chris these young men were not involved in Michael's kidnapping. Why they would no sooner kidnap Michael than I would."

"How do you know that Ezra? I know you've got good instincts, but what if you're wrong?"

"He's not wrong stud." Buck said from the stairs, startling them all. "Nathan just called, said Mikey told them the whole story. Seems them two saved Mikey from the kidnapper, little fella tried to tell that poor excuse for a sheriff but the man wouldn't listen."

Releasing Bo, who collapsed onto the cot in his cell, Chris turned to Buck. "Are ya sure Buck? These two didn't hurt Michael any?" When Buck assured him again that Bo and Luke were innocent, Chris turned once again to Bo. "Guess I owe you an apology kid."

"Ya bet you do mister."Luke spoke up from the next cell.

"Luke it's okay, guess I can't really blame ya mister. I'd have probably acted the same if I thought someone had hurt my son." Bo assured him.

"Michael's not my son, he's my godson, and thanks for understanding. Now Ezra I've got a question for you...how come you were so sure that these two didn't have anything to do with Michael's kidnapping?" Chris asked as he was releasing Luke from his cell.

Ezra answered Chris as he watched Luke rushing to Bo's side, checking to make sure he was really okay. "I knew they were innocent of any wrong doing because I have known them their entire lives. Though it has been many years since last we saw each other, I believe it was at cousin Kate's long overdue wedding to Ralph Simmons. How have you been boys?"

"We've been fine Ezra, good to see ya, by the way nice friends ya got there." Luke answered for them both, still angry at Chris for attacking Bo.

"Ah yes, Chris Larabee, Buck Wilmington allow me to introduce you to Bo and Luke Duke, my cousins. I spent several summers with them at their Uncle Jesse's farm when I was younger. Speaking of, how are Uncle Jesse and dear sweet Daisy?"

"Oh they're doing good, say why don't y'all come out to the farm? Uncle Jesse'd be awful mad if you don't see him before ya leave." Bo told him as they finally headed back upstairs.

As they came upstairs Rosco began to protest that Bo and Luke should be cuffed for transport to the federal prison. Glaring at Rosco, Chris smirked when Rosco instantly shut his mouth.

"Sheriff they're not cuffed because they won't be going to prison. According to my godson these young men did nothing other than rescue him from the man who took him. A man whose description neither of these men fit. Now had you taken the time to check with the state police for a description and had you listened to Michael, his kidnapper wouldn't have gotten so much of a headstart. So I'm going to suggest sheriff," Chris went on as he backed Rosco into a chair and stabbed a finger in his chest, "that you stay out of our way and let us show you the right way to do your job. Oh and one more thing, you might want to call the state police and let them know you were mistaken about having the kidnapper so they can keep looking for him." Chris finished with a snarl and turned towards the door. Before he could take two steps a short fat man dressed completely in white came out of an adjoining office.

"Well, well, well and well what have we here? Just who are you to be telling my sheriff how to do his job, and where do you think you are taking these two vicious criminals?" Boss Hogg asked as he stepped in front of Chris.

"Who are you?" Chris asked with a sneer, still looking for someone to take his anger out on. 

"I am Jefferson Davis Hogg, JD Hogg, County Commissioner and you still haven't answered my question sir. Rosco lock them Duke boys back up where they belong."

"Sheriff I wouldn't do that if I were you, it could get ugly, and I for one hate ugly." Buck advised him.

"Mr. Hogg I don't know what power you think you have in this investigation but let me tell you a few things. First of all my name is Chris Larabee, special agent Chris Larabee with the ATF. Now it just so happens that the boy who was kidnapped is my godson, after speaking with him we found out that these two young men did nothing except rescue him. Now I don't know about Georgia, but where I come from we don't put people in jail for trying to help a kidnapped child, so I'm going to suggest you and your so-called sheriff stay the hell out of our way."Chris snarled, smiling in grim satisifaction when Hogg paled to the point of nearly matching his white suit.

Turning once again towards the door, Chris led the group outside just in time to meet up with the others from team 7. Not trusting Rosco and not wanting his help, they headed to the Duke farm to discuss their plans for catching the kidnapper.

TBC

Please review and let me know how I'm doing.  
A/N: Originally Boss wasn't in this story, other than being mentioned. However as I began to write I realized a very interesting thing. Chris Larabee is one of the good guys and he always wears black. Boss Hogg on the other hand is a "bad" guy and always wears white. As soon as I realized that, I knew there had to be a scene between them. Hope you liked it. 


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or The Magnificent Seven, not making any money just cheap thrills. 

Warnings: Slash, Established Couple, Violence, Mention of rape, Mention of child molestation, a little bad language.

Pairings: Bo/Luke Duke and Vin Tanner/Ezra Standish

Rating: FRT

Archive: Yes

Old Ghosts and New Friends Chapter 3

Uncle Jesse was surprised when the General Lee pulled up to the house followed by two other cars he'd never seen before. As the cars emptied of their occupants, he noticed something familiar about one man.

"Ezra Standish, well I'll be...it's good to see ya boy, what brings you to these parts?" Jesse asked gruffly as he pulled Ezra into a quick hug.

"Uncle Jesse it's wonderful to see you too," Ezra quietly stated, returning the embrace and surprising his friends into stunned silence. One thing they had all learned quickly about Ezra, he didn't like to be touched by anybody other than a select few. "Jesse Duke allow me to introduce my associates, the blond man you see over there glaring at your goat is Chris Larabee, the leader of our motely group." Hearing this remark Chris transferred his glare to Ezra causing the others to laugh. "Next to the car is Buck Wilmington, our explosives expert, ah Daisy, do be careful he has quite a reputation with the ladies."

"I can see why," Daisy said giggling as Buck flirted outrageously with her.

"Standing behind the car is JD Dunne, our electronics expert and imparter of the world's worst jokes."

"Aw, you just ain't got a sense of humor Ez," JD practically whined.

"I assure you JD I possess a fine sense of humor, your jokes are simply not funny," Ezra told him, drawing another round of laughs.

"To the front of the car are Josiah Sanchez, our profiler, and Nathan Jackson, our team medic. Truer friends one could never find."

"And finally," Ezra started as he pulled Vin, who was holding Michael, over to him and slipped an arm around his waist. "This is my best friend and partner, Vin Tanner, and the young man he's holding is our son Michael."

"Everyone allow me to present Miss Daisy Duke and Mr. Jesse Duke, two of the finest people it has been my privilege to know."

"Thank ya Ezra for that, and welcome to the Duke farm y'all, but ya still ain't told me why you're here Ezra, not that ya ain't welcome."

"That is a long story, perhaps we could go inside and sit down first."

"Oh sure, sure and maybe ya might want to put the little one down for a nap, he looks plumb tuckered."

After putting Michael down for a nap in Jesse's room, Vin returned to the living room and took a seat on the floor in front of Ezra. Together they told how they had come to Atlanta, how they had lost Michael and brought in the rest of the team to help search. Bo and Luke told how they had found the boy, and how Rosco had over-reacted. Once Jesse was sure that Luke wasn't hurt badly and Nathan assured everybody that the doctor had found no injuries on Michael, Buck took the photos from JD and handed them to Chris.

"Chris, before you look at those, I gotta tell ya pard they're pretty bad. There's pictures of at least three other little boys there and well... Let's just say it's a good thing Bo and Luke found Mikey when they did," Buck informed them gravely, his face for once absent its trademark grin.

As Chris looked through the pictures he grew paler and paler, and as his hands began to shake he dropped one of the pictures.

Leaning down to pick up the picture, Bo got a good look at it. Growing pale himself, he dropped the picture as though scalded and rushed to the bathroom, followed closely by Luke.

Everybody in the living room could hear him retching as they traded worried glances. Wanting to give Bo and Luke some privacy, the team began to discuss their next move.

In the bathroom Luke sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing small circles on Bo's back, offering what comfort he could. "Ya gonna be okay darlin?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, just wasn't expecting that, it brought back a lot of bad memories. I just don't get it Luke, I mean it's bad enough what Jeff did to me, but that kid... Heck Luke that kid in the picture couldn't have been more than eight or nine, and Michael ain't but four. How could anybody...what kind of animal does that to an innocent little boy?" Bo asked, looking at Luke with tear-filled blue eyes.

"I don't know Bo, I know that kind of thing happens but I ain't never understood how anybody can do it either. I just wish that you had never gone through anything like that, I wish I'd been here to protect you," Luke said. As he held Bo, he couldn't help silently praying once again that Jeff Miller was roasting in the lowest level of Hell. After Bo had calmed down, they returned to the other room and found everybody talking about what to do next.

"Chris, in my opinion and after seeing those pictures, I don't think this man has left Hazzard. I believe he will remain and attempt to take Michael again, so that he can finish what he started, before he was interr...," Josiah trailed off as he saw Bo and Luke coming back into the room. "Are you okay son?" he asked Bo, concerned by the strength of Bo's reaction.

"Yeah I...I'm fine Josiah, thanks."

"So ya think this guy might try to take Michael again?" Luke asked, drawing their attention away from Bo.

"Yes I do unfortunately, judging by the pictures, and the similarites in the boys' looks, I think we're looking at a serial offender. The one common thing about serial offenders is they hate not finishing what they start and I think if we were to look around Hazzard County for him, we'll find him."

"I agree with you Josiah, but it's too late to start today, so let's figure out who will search where and we'll start at first light," Chris decided.

"Uh...Mr. Larabee, me and Luke would like to help catch this guy. Besides you're gonna need somebody who knows Hazzard and ain't nobody knows it better than me and Luke, uh, sir," Bo stuttered, still a little nervous around Chris.

"I don't know Bo, it could be dangerous and Luke's already been hurt," Chris protested.

"Actually Chris, Bo makes a valid point, it would help to have people who know the area aiding in the search. While I myself also know the area, I cannot be in more than one locale at a time," Ezra pointed out before an argument could begin.

Realizing that Ezra was right, Chris reluctantly agreed, after some more discussion it was decided that Ezra, Buck and JD would search the northern part of the county. Luke, Chris and Nathan would go south, while Bo and Josiah would search the west, that left only the east. Calling Cooter they soon arranged for him to search the eastern part of Hazzard County, with help from Enos. Though he wanted to find the bastard that took his son, that had hurt those other kids like he planned to hurt Michael, Vin agreed to stay at the farm with Jesse and Daisy. Not only so that he could protect Michael, but also to give Michael the comfort of his father's presence.

They were surprised when Daisy called them to supper, none of them had realized so much time had passed. Vin went to get Michael, not really surprised to find him sitting up playing with his Curious George doll, after returning to the kitchen with his son Vin helped move everything outside to the picnic table. After Jesse said a short prayer of thanks for Michael's safe return and asking for protection and success for tommorrow's hunt, they all dug into the wonderful meal. Once the chores and clean-up were taken care of they all retired early, planning to start the search at first light.

TBC

Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think.


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or the Magnificent Seven, not making any money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, Incest, Established Couple, Violence, Mention of rape, Mention of child molestation.

Pairings: Bo/Luke Duke and Vin Tanner/Ezra Standish

Rating: FRT

Archive: Yes

Old Ghosts and New Friends

Chapter 4

"So Luke, are y'all really related to Ezra?" Nathan asked as they searched the southern end of Hazzard County, walking now that they were in an area where a car couldn't go.

"Yeah, we're actually cousins. I suppose y'all know how he was raised up?"

"Wouldn't exactly call it raised, but yeah we know how Maude dumped him with whoever she could," Chris answered, not bothering to hide the anger thoughts of Ezra's childhood always caused. He would have given anything for the chance to raise his son and Maude had practically thrown her son away.

"Yeah, well he spent several summers with us when he was younger, and when he lived in Atlanta he used to come and visit as much as he could. We were all real sorry to see him move out to Denver, but damn glad to see him get away from the FBI. The way they treated him just wasn't right."

"Well he didn't help any with that fancy car of his and wearing Armani suits. If he'd just told them how he came to have the money for them things they might have acted a lot differently," Nathan defended. He always had been bothered by the money Ezra seemed to have, with no explanation as to how he got it.

"Why should he answer their questions? He didn't do anything illegal to get the money. As far as I'm concerned that makes it none of their business."

"You talk like you know something about it," Chris interjected.

"I do, and if you want to know you'll have to ask Ezra. If he ain't told ya, than I'm not about to, and neither will anybody else in the Duke family," Luke told them, feeling irritated by the converstion.

"Fair enough," Chris responded.

A few minutes later Nathan noticed Luke rubbing at his side. "Chris hold up, Luke here needs a break."

"I'm fine Nathan, we need to find this guy before he comes back for Michael," Luke protested.

"No you're not fine, damn it. I know we need to find this guy, but you ain't gonna be any help if you collapse. Now sit down and rest for a few minutes, then we can get back to the search," Nathan ordered, forcing Luke down onto a nearby boulder. "Alright, now take your shirt off and let me check those stitches, I need to make sure you haven't popped any of them." Squatting down to examine the wound, Nathan was soon satisfied that it was healing just fine, and he allowed Luke to put his shirt back on. A few minutes later the three of them were back on the trail, and continuing the search for the kidnapper.

Ezra, JD and Buck weren't having any luck finding the kidnapper either. As they came to areas the kidnapper could likely hide, they would park and search on foot. While they continued to search northern Hazzard County, JD's curiosity got the better of him.

"So Ezra, what was it like.? The summers you spent here I mean."

"They were quite pleasant JD. Jesse and Martha Duke, Lord rest her, are the kind of people who are commonly referred to as the salt of the earth. Had I been given a choice, they are the parents I would have chosen for myself. I was very lucky to have known them and to have been given the opportunity to spend a portion of my formative years with them."

"How many summers did you get to spend here Ez?" Buck asked.

"My name is Ezra, Mr. Wilmington how many times must I tell you? To answer your question, I was six the first time I came to Hazzard and eighteen the last time, as a child that is. Though unfortunately I did return the following spring for Aunt Martha's funeral; we lost her entirely too soon," Ezra answered, the affection he felt for the Duke family clearly heard in his voice.

"So I guess that means you're sure them boys didn't have anything to do with Mikey's kidnapping? Just how long has it been since you seen them anyway?" Buck questioned.

"Yes I'm completely certain. I realize it has been a few years since I last saw them, however I have remained in contact. I might point out also, Bo and Luke are the ones who contacted the sheriff after finding Michael. You've spoken to them Buck, do you really believe they would be so stupid as to contact the authorities if they were involved? You might also consider Bo's reaction to the picture Chris dropped, I don't believe he could have fabricated his reaction, do you?"

"Nah, I guess not, you got a point there Ezra. I just wanted to be sure."

To the west Bo parked the General, grinning at Josiah's muttered complaints as he climbed out the window of the car. Josiah had been impressed by the 1969 Dodge Charger when he had first seen it, though he was amused by the paint job. He had never seen a car painted orange with a big 01 on the doors and a confederate flag on the roof before, but for the chance to ride in a classic like that he could deal with it. Then he found out, after everybody else had left that the doors were welded shut and he'd have to climb in through the windows.

"Explain to me again, why you felt the need to weld the doors of your car shut?" Josiah asked.

"It's a race car Josiah, ya weld the doors shut for safety. If ya roll the car during a wreck, you don't want the doors to pop open on ya. For one thing if the doors pop open, and anybody hits ya, the car folds up," Bo explained, again.

As they headed into the woods to search, Josiah watched Bo carefully. Though he too was curious about Ezra's relationship with the Duke family, he was more concerned about Bo at the moment. He had been worried ever since Bo's race to the bathroom the previous day. He hoped the boy's reaction was only due to the fact that he had never seen anything like that picture before. But he wasn't so sure that was the case, it wasn't only the way he reacted or the force of that reaction. There was also the responses of the rest of the Duke family to Bo's reaction, none of them had seemed surprised. Concerned yes, and it seemed to be more than just ordinary concern, the way they had watched him afterwards, it was as though they were afraid he would collapse under the strain.

Leading the way through the woods, Bo suddenly stopped and pulled something from the broken limb of a small tree.

"What have ya got there Bo?"

"A piece of cloth, it looks like it could be from the shirt that...that man was wearing," Bo ground out, obviously wanting to say something else.

"Why don't you radio the others, tell them where we are and what direction we're headed," Josiah suggested.

After Bo had let the others know where they were and what was happening, he and Josiah moved on. As they searched, Josiah became more and more concerned about Bo. The further into the woods they traveled, the more signs of the kidnapper's presence they found and the more agitated Bo became. He wasn't sure Bo would be able to keep it together if they found the man. Josiah wasn't sure why, but Bo semed to be taking this all personally, as though it were his child who had been kidnapped.

Holding up a hand and squatting down, Bo looked through some bushes into a clearing. "I think he's in there," Bo whispered, pointing ahead.

Josiah nodded in understanding as he joined Bo, a moment later he saw a flash of red hair, confirming Bo's suspicion. "Call the others, tell them he's at the teepee cave," Bo whispered.

Seeing Bo shudder as he watched the man moving about, Josiah wasn't sure he should leave him alone, but he knew he'd have to for a few minutes. Concerned about Bo, Josiah moved away as quickly as he could to tell the others what they'd found. Returning a moment later he was relieved to see Bo in the same spot where he'd left him. "Chris said to wait for the rest of them, Luke said they'd be here in twenty minutes. Ezra and Enos both said the same thing, so now we wait," Josiah told him.

Teepee cave wasn't really a cave at all. It was actually a rock formation, several large boulders and slabs of rock had at some point come to lean against each other. The way they were positioned had created an open space in the center of the rocks, creating a teepee of sorts. Nobody knew when it had been given this name, but the children of Hazzard had been playing in the teepee cave for as long as there had been a Hazzard.

Fifteen minutes after they had called the others the kidnapper left the cave. Seeing the man leaving the clearing Bo ran forward and tackled him. The kidnapper was caught completely off guard, he didn't stand a chance against the fury of Bo Duke, and after only a couple of swings the man was unconscious. However Bo didn't stop there, he continued to pummel the man, forcing Josiah to pull him off the prone body of the kidnapper.

"Bo, stop it son, he's had it. BO! STOP!" Josiah yelled, as he struggled to pull Bo off the man.

When the others arrived a few minutes later it was to find Josiah struggling to keep Bo away from the unconscious man on the ground. Rushing forward, Luke grabbed Bo's arm and spun him around, facing him away from the kidnapper. "Bo it's okay, calm down Bo, you got him, you did good," Luke spoke calmly as he pulled Bo into a hug.

While Luke calmed Bo, the others searched the man on the ground. Finding the knife he had stabbed Luke with, they slipped it into an evidence bag. Finding no other weapons, Enos cuffed his as he began to wake up. Pulling a wallet from the man's pocket and opening it, they found a driver's license for a Harvey Ledbetter. After reading Harvey his rights, Enos with Cooter's help marched him back to the car and drove him to jail. Seeing how upset Bo had been, they decided that Ezra and Chris would head into Hazzard, to make sure the prisoner was secure and to file a report, freeing Luke to stay with Bo. While they did that everybody else would head back to the Duke farm and let Vin, Jesse and Daisy know what had happened.

TBC

**Please send me feedback, I'd like to know what y'all think**.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Dukes of Hazzard or The Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, Established Couple, Incest, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Suggestive scene

Rating: FRT

Archive: Yes

A/N: Fibbies is slang for FBI

Pairings: Bo/Luke Duke and Vin Tanner/Ezra Standish

Old Ghosts and New Friends

Chapter 5

While everybody else had been out searching, Vin, Jesse and Daisy had been at the farm getting to know each other better. All the while keeping Michael indoors, since they didn't know where the kidnapper was.

"So Vin, you and Ezra have been together five years now?" Jesse asked.

"Yes sir," Vin replied, a soft smile playing across his face. "In fact it was you telling Ezra about Bo and Luke that gave him the courage to finally tell you about us, Mr. Duke."

"Call me Jesse son, you're with Ezra that makes ya family. Your friends didn't seem surprised about the boys, so when did Ezra tell them about Bo and Luke?"

"He told 'em on the way out here from town. He knew it wouldn't bother them any. He was just worried they'd say something that might upset the boys if they were caught off guard."

"That's fine, probably a good idea. Now I think Ezra said y'all met through work, that right?"

"Yes sir, uh Jesse, we've known each other for seven years. Took a while to get Ez to trust any of us, course after the way the fibbies treated him I don't blame him a bit. I guess I was about the first person on the team, after Chris, that Ez trusted. One thing we all found out pretty quick about Ez, is that he might have a hard time trusting us, but once he did. ...Well once that man gives you his friendship, you've got a friend for life, just as long as ya don't betray his trust."

Jesse was a little surprised; true, he didn't really know Vin, but from Ezra's letters he had gotten the impression that the young man was the quiet sort. The fact that he spoke at such length about Ezra told Jesse a lot about Vin's feelings for Ezra. Jesse was glad to see that Vin felt as much for Ezra as he knew Ezra felt for Vin. He had always worried that Ezra would never find somebody to spend his life with, not after the way Maude had raised him. He had been surprised last night when Ezra told him of the way Maude had changed. He only hoped for Ezra's sake that Maude was being honest, that she wasn't just running another con. Though she was his cousin, Maude had used shucking and jiving in ways no Duke ever had done before. Of course given how much Vin obviously loved Ezra, Jesse had a feeling Maude would do good to stay on his good side. They spent the rest of the day sharing stories about Ezra, while Daisy helped keep Michael occupied by having him help with baking cookies.

Returning to the farm, Luke insisted that Bo lay down for a little while, knowing that he needed to recover from his confrontation with Ledbetter. Seeing that Bo was resistant to the idea, Nathan suggested that maybe Luke could lay down with him, since Luke could use some rest too.

"Luke what's he talking about, did you get hurt again?" Bo asked, worried for his lover.

"I'm fine Bo," Luke assured him, shooting a glare at Nathan.

"No he ain't Bo, I had to make him take a break a couple of times while we were searching. Maybe if you lay down with him he'll get the rest he needs," Nathan told him, not in the least bothered by the glare.

Even though he knew he was being manipulated, Bo went along with it out of concern for Luke. After all he had been stabbed just the day before and even though it wasn't a serious wound, Luke still needed to be careful until it healed.

Once Bo and Luke had gone to their room, the others explained the days' events to Vin, Jesse and Daisy. Relieved to know that Michael was safe, Vin allowed Buck and JD to take the boy outside to play, knowing that his son needed to burn off some of his excess energy. Since he was Vin's son, he didn't like being cooped up anymore than his father did, so by the time everybody had returned he was bouncing off the walls.

By the time Ezra and Chris arrived back at the Duke farm, Michael had run off a lot of his energy and was more than ready to spend some time cuddling with his fathers. Ezra and Vin took Michael inside to spend some quiet time with their son, grateful that he was safe from Harvey Ledbetter.

A short while later Bo and Luke came out of their room and joined everybody else outside, while Jesse and Daisy got supper together. Supper that evening was again eaten outside; with eleven adults and one child it was the only place with enough room. As they sat around after supper visiting, Josaih remained off to the side, quietly watching and thinking.

As he watched Bo leaning against Luke, Josiah couldn't help noticing the way Bo flinched whenever anybody came near them. Thinking about Bo's reaction to that one picture and the way he'd been while searching for Ledbetter, Josiah had an awful thought. He had thought at the time that the way Bo laid into Ledbetter, you would've thought it was his son Ledbetter had hurt. Now watching as he stayed close to Luke's side and the way he responded to the others, he wondered if maybe it was even more personal for Bo. Wondering if he should say anything or not Josiah didn't notice Ezra watching him, as he watched Bo. Josiah knew that sometimes it was easier to talk to a stranger than to family and wanting to help, to repay the boys for their help, he made his decision. At the first opportunity he got he would take Bo off by himself and ask him about what he only now suspected.

That chance came sooner than he had expected as Luke went inside to get some more beer. Walking over to where Bo now sat alone, Josiah sat down beside him, hating to see Bo flinch at his nearness. "Bo, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Yeah I guess so," Bo answered, not at all sure he wanted to answer Josiah's question. He had noticed Josiah watching him as he sat beside Luke, at times feeling as though the profiler knew all of his secrets.

Josiah took a deep, calming breath before plunging ahead, "How old were you,...when you were sexually abused?"

"How did you..."Bo trailed off, horrified at what he had been about to reveal. Turning and heading to the barn, he was practically running in his hurry to escape the memories Josiah's question had unleashed, so lost in thought he didn't even hear Luke calling his name.

When Luke came outside and saw Bo heading away from Josiah, almost running he called his name, not surprised when Bo didn't answer. Stalking up to Josiah, Luke shoved him up against the side of Jesse's truck. "What did you say to Bo?" Luke asked, barely holding onto his temper.

"I'm sorry Luke, believe it or not I was hoping to help him... I asked him how old he was when he was sexually abused."

"WHAT? Damn it how could,...ya had no right...no right," Luke yelled, before running off after Bo.

The others stood in stunned silence at the turn the evening had taken. Ezra was the first to recover from his surprise. "Josiah whatever possessed you to ask Bo such a question, I'm not surprised he left. I am only surprised he didn't hit you first, I'm certain he is angry that you would..."

"Ezra; Josiah's right," Jesse told him, shocking him into silence. "I won't give you the details, what or how much you're told is up to Bo, but he was hurt by somebody he thought he could trust."

"How old was he Uncle Jesse?"Ezra asked, finding it difficult to speak around the lump in his throat.

"Fifteen...it was the summer he was fifteen," Jesse reluctantly told Ezra.

"Fif...oh Dear Lord; I was here frequently that summer. I was a goddamned FBI agent, how did I not notice anything was amiss?"

"Ezra don't be so hard on yourself. You were going through a hard time at work, and when you were here Bo was barely around the place. He lived in my house Ezra, I saw him everyday and I didn't see it so how were you supposed to? I know you feel bad for Bo, and I know you want to help him so don't stand there beating yourself up. Ya can't help anybody if ya let guilt, which there ain't no call for, to eat you up," Jesse told him.

Out in the barn Luke found Bo hiding in a corner of the hayloft. "Bo? You okay darlin?"

Bo didn't answer right away, when he did the misery in his voice broke Luke's heart. "Josiah knows Luke, I don't know how but he knows about what Jeff did to me. What am I gonna do Luke, I didn't want them to know about it, especially Ezra, you know how he is."

Wrapping an arm around his cousin, Luke turned Bo's face towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Bo it's gonna be okay, ain't none of those men gonna think less of you, ya know that don't ya?"

"I know Luke, heck I ain't sure exactly why I'm so upset, guess it's mostly that I didn't expect any of them to figure it out. I'm sorry I ran off like I did. So, how bad did you lay into Josiah anyway?" Bo asked, with a small smile.

"Not too bad, soon as I knew why you ran off I came out here. I was a little more worried about you at the time. Figured I could always go after him later if need be. You think ya can handle going back now?"

"Not just yet, ya think we could stay out here a little longer, please?"

"Of course darlin, whatever you need," Luke responded, unable to resist the pleading note in Bo's voice.

Sitting with his arms wrapped around Bo, Luke knew the perfect way to take his lover's mind off of his memories. "Maybe if we try, we can think of someway to pass the time," Luke suggested in a husky whisper as he began to kiss his lover.Kissing and nibbling his way down Bo's neck as he slowly unbuttoned his lover's shirt, Luke paused to bite gently at Bo's adam's apple, knowing he was sensitive there.

"Great way to pass the time, always knew you were the smart one love," Bo murmured, relaxing into Luke's embrace.

Thirty minutes later Bo and Luke returned from the barn. Bo was relieved when nobody seemed to be looking at him any differently; though he was sure they all knew what had happened to him. He stiffened slightly when he saw Josiah approaching him. As he forced himself to relax, he was grateful to have Luke beside him. "Bo, I'm sorry that I upset you, that wasn't what I planned to do. Your uncle told us that somebody hurt you when you were fifteen. Now he didn't give us any details and he only confirmed my suspicion because Ezra was angry with me for thinking what I was." Pausing for a moment, Josiah thought about how best to proceed. "Bo the reason I asked is because I wanted to offer my help. I'm concerned about you, the way you reacted to all of this makes me think you never really dealt with whatever happened to you. I just want you to know son that you can come to me if you need to talk, either while we're here or you can call me when I'm back in Denver. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger and I do have some training as a counselor,. Just know the offer is there if you want to take me up on it."

Trading a look with Luke, Bo didn't know how he felt about Josiah's offer. "That's nice of ya Josiah, but I don't know if I'll ever feel like talking about it. I'm not sure I even need to, but I'll think about it, thank you," Bo told him, holding a hand out towards him.

Nothing more was said about the earlier conversation for the rest of the evening. After the supper things were cleared away, they sat around the picnic table, playing poker and relaxing in the evening air, until time for bed.

TBC

**Please Read and Review, I love reviews; the more the merrier**.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Dukes of Hazzard or The Magnificent Seven, not making any money; just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, Incest, Established Couple, Angst, **Graphic Discussion of Rape Involving a Minor, This includes some very bad language.**

Pairings: Bo/Luke Duke and Vin Tanner/Ezra Standish

Rating: FRAO

Archive: Yes

Old Ghosts and New Friends

Chapter 6

"Another nightmare?" Luke asked, slipping his arms around Bo.

"Yeah," Bo whispered, as he looked out the window of their room. Enjoying the feel of Luke's arms around him, drawing strength from his lover, Bo leaned back against Luke. "I just wish it would stop, every time I think I'm past it something happens and then the nightmares start again. When is it gonna finally be over? How long will Jeff Miller be a part of my life?"

"I wish I could tell you the answer to that darlin. I'd give everything I have if I could take away your pain." Hesitating for a moment, Luke wasn't at all sure how his suggestion would be taken. But knowing he had to do something, he went on, "Bo have ya thought about talking to Josiah? I know you're not real comfortable with the idea of talking to somebody you don't really know. ...Josiah may be right though when he said it's easier to talk to a stranger."

"Believe it or not Luke, I have been thinking about it, pretty much what you just said too. It might be easier to talk to him, I mean with Josiah I don't have to worry about upsetting him. Don't have to be afraid he'll start feeling guilty, I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. I don't want to upset or hurt you Luke, you're my life and hurting you is the last thing I'd ever want to do," Bo softly stated, surprising Luke with his words.

"Bo, I don't want you to worry about that," Luke assured him, tightening his hold on his lover. "All I want you to worry about right now is yourself. If you do what is best for you, what will help you to deal with the past, ya can't help but make me happy darlin. Come on back to bed Bo and tommorrow you can talk to Josiah,... if you want to."

The next morning after chores were completed, Bo slipped away and climbed into the hayloft. Sitting in the loft, watching out the door as his family moved about the place, he wondered if he could really do this. Would he be able to tell Josiah about the things Jeff had done to him? How detailed would he have to be? Bo had never had any experience with counseling, the closest he'd ever gotten would be talking to Uncle Jesse or the preacher. Somehow he didn't think talking to Josiah would be quite like that, but Lord he was so tired of fighting the memories over and over again. He supposed if talking to Josiah would help get rid of the nightmares, he knew nothing would ever get rid of the memories, but if it would get rid of the nightmares, he'd talk to Josiah. Heck he'd talk to whoever he had to, anything to make the nightmares stop. Making up his mind, Bo climbed down from the loft and went in search of Josiah.

"Josiah could I talk to you, privately?" Bo asked quietly, as he came up to where Josiah sat watching the chickens milling about the yard.

"Sure Bo, how about we go for a walk?" Josiah suggested, coming to his feet.

As they walked neither man said anything at first. Josiah was simply waiting, not wanting to scare Bo away. For Bo's part, he was just trying to work up his nerve, not sure where he should start. When they got to the creek, Bo sat down on a large rock and began skimming stones across the creek, trying to decide where to start. "Um...how much did Uncle Jesse tell you?"

"Not much Bo, he only told us that you'd been hurt when you were fifteen and that it was somebody you trusted. He didn't tell us anything other than that, I swear."

"Right, you told us that the other night, guess I forgot. ...So what exactly does talking to you mean? You said you have training, but I ain't never been to any kind of counselor, what's it like?" Bo asked nervously.

"I know you're nervous Bo, but it's really nothing to be scared of. All we'd do is talk, like we are right now. We could talk about anything you wanted to, we don't have to talk about whatever happened to you unless you want. Of course normally counseling is done just a couple of times a week, but I'll only be here for a couple of weeks, so I think we'd need to meet, say every other day. And Bo, you need to understand, no matter how much we accomplish, this is just a start. This won't make everything magically go away, but hopefully it will put you well on the road to dealing with your past." Seeing that Bo was looking a bit overwhelmed by what he'd told him, Josiah realized he needed to relieve some of Bo's fear. "I don't think you should worry about it too much Bo. I've been watching you, I think you've already done a lot of healing on your own. Talking about it may not be easy, but you've done so much on your own that I'm sure you can handle it. So did you want to start now or do you want to start tommorrow?" Josiah asked, laying a supportive hand on Bo's shoulder.

For several minutes Bo didn't answer, just kept skimming stones. "I guess we might as well start now, ...so do I just start talking or do you ask questions?"

"Tell you what, I'll ask a couple of questions to get you started. I think once you start it'll be a lot easier, the first step is always the hardest." After Bo nodded in agreement, Josiah got started. "Who was it that hurt you?" he gently questioned.

"It was...it was a boy named Jeff Miller. He was, well I thought he was my friend. Luke was in the Marines and he'd already been gone for a year when I met Jeff. See me and Luke had always spent a lot of time together, even though he's older than me. I had asthma when I was little and that made it hard for me to run and play with the other kids. Well Luke, he wouldn't let me just sit and watch everybody else having fun. He always found some way to include me, I loved him for that, but it also meant that my friends were also Luke's friends. So when I was fifteen, all of my friends were off working, or like Luke, they were in the military and I was about as lonely as I'd ever been."

"That when you met Jeff?" Josiah asked, when Bo stopped and turned away from him.

"Yeah...yeah that's when I met Jeff. He was the same age as Luke, but he didn't have to work much, his mom took care of him. His mom grew up in Hazzard and she had moved back here after his dad passed on. She opened a bakery and Jeff only had to help her with the opening each morning, then he had the rest of the day free. We started hanging out with each other, we spent every day together, except Sunday, Uncle Jesse insisted I spend that day with family. Those first few months it was just after school and on Saturday, then school let out and we were together all the time. It...it," Bo couldn't go on, couldn't seem to breathe right as he tried to tell Josiah about the start of his nightmare. Taking a deep breath, and then another, he went on, "It was mid-June and it was a hot day. We'd been helping Uncle Jesse that morning and by noon we were both pretty hot. Soon as we were done with the fence work, Uncle Jesse said I could take off. We ended up going down to the swimming hole to go skinny dipping. A little while after we got there Jeff got out and went over by his clothes. He just laid there watching me, I didn't think anything about it, we've all lots of times let the sun dry us before we got dressed. When I got out of the water, I headed right for my clothes, but before I could get there..." jumping to his feet Bo took several steps away from Josiah.

Watching Bo stand by the creek, his arms wrapped around himself as though trying to get warm, Josiah's heart ached for the younger man. "You're doing fine Bo. Can you tell me what happened next?"

"Jeff tackled me,...I didn't even get the chance to fight back, he had a knife that he put to my throat."Bo began again, keeping his back to Josiah. "Said if I fought he'd kill me, I could feel him against me. I hadn't never been so scared in my life, but I didn't want to die, so I didn't fight. ...When he was through raping me, he told me to get dressed and he'd take me home."Bo told him, staring at the ground, while the feelings of shame washed over him.

"Bo, look at me please. You have nothing to feel ashamed of, you did the only thing you could've in that situation. If you had fought back he would've killed you." Josiah assured him. "When did you tell your Uncle?"

"Five years later, I didn't have any choice. Jeff said he'd kill anybody I told, I thought he was just bluffing. When I got home, he didn't bring me up the drive, just dropped me at the end. When I walked up to the house, Uncle Jesse was outside by the porch, sharpening his ax, so I started to tell him. Before I could say anything there was a gunshot, it hit the edge of the porch. Uncle Jesse thought it was just a careless hunter, but I knew better, knew it was Jeff. So I kept my mouth shut and was forced to do what he told me to." Bo finished, tears streaming down his face.

"What do you mean, you had to do what he told you? Did this happen more than once?" Josiah asked. Bo nodded miserably, unable to go on with his story right then. "Thank you for tellin me about this Bo, I know it was hard for you to share that. I think that's enough for today, why don't you stay down here and I'll send Luke down to join you. You can tell me the rest next time. Until then I want you to think about how it made you feel. Not just the surface feelings but deep down, it won't be easy but it's necessary. Will you do that for me Bo?" Getting a nod, Josiah gave him a friendly pat on the back and went to find Luke.

Bo startled when Luke sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "You okay?"

"No, but I will be. You'd think it'd get easier to tell, as many times as I've had to."Bo told him, leaning into Luke's comforting embrace.

"Aw Bo, I wish I could take away your pain. I guess maybe that's why it's still hard to tell the story. Even though you told me, Uncle Jesse and Daisy about it, and you've done great at moving on, you've never really dealt with the pain. I just hope Josiah can help you with that," Luke told him as he rubbed gentle circles on Bo's back.

"Maybe, ...I sure hope so. He wants to talk again in a couple of days, and he wants me to think about how it made me feel deep down inside. ...Luke can we stay down here for a while? I just want to be alone with you right now. I'm not sure I can handle being around anybody else right now, and Luke when we go back, could we not tell anybody that I'm talking to Josiah about it, okay?"

"Sure we can Bo, if that's what you need. Whatever you need darlin, whatever you need," Luke said, brushing a gentle kiss across Bo's lips. For the next hour the two of them sat watching the water rippling as they took turns skimming stones and just enjoying the time alone.

A couple of days later, Josiah and Bo again met down at the creek. At first neither man spoke, Bo had expected Josiah to start with a question, like last time. After several minutes, when he didn't, Bo knew he would have to start. "I told you before that Jeff raped me and threatened to kill anybody I told. What I didn't tell you is that...he also said I was his...his whore. He said I was his property and that he expected me to keep hanging out with him every day just like before. Except now he expected me to let him use me, whenever and however he wanted to. I didn't want to, but after he took that shot at Uncle Jesse, I knew I didn't have any choice. So I did what I was told, I met him every day and I learned the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah rules," Bo spoke bitterly, "I couldn't talk unless he asked me a question or he said I could. I had to do whatever he said and if I didn't, I'd be punished by having to watch somebody I love die."

"How long did this go on Bo?" Josiah asked, shocked at what he was hearing. He had certainly never expected Bo's story to be as bad as this.

"Six months, the six longest months of my life, it only stopped then because his mom moved off to Atlanta. She'd found a boyfriend and wanted to be closer to him, when she moved she took Jeff with her and I was finally free."

"That must have been horrible for you, I can't begin to imagine what that would have been like. Can you tell me how it made you feel?" Josiah asked, knowing the question would anger the younger man.

"How it made me feel? I felt angry that's how I felt. Angry and scared and...and...worthless. I hated him for what he was doing to me, but I hated myself too. Hated myself for letting him get away with it, so much that I even thought about killing myself." Bo ended with a whisper, so quiet Josiah almost didn't hear him.

"What stopped you?" Josiah asked, not really surprised he'd thought about it.

"Luke mostly...I knew if I killed myself it would hurt Uncle Jesse and Daisy, and I didn't want to do that. But what really stopped me was the thought of disappointing Luke, of letting him down. I mean there he was in the Marines, fighting in a war, how could I be a coward when Luke was risking his life every day?"

"Have you ever told Luke?"

"Are you kidding? No way, he already feels bad because he wasn't here to protect me. Because even when he was here, he couldn't protect me, not even from... I 'm not about to add to that by telling him I thought about killing myself."

"Do you ever think about it now?" Josiah asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No, I haven't thought about that in a while now."

"How do you feel right now, with all of these memories coming back up?" Josiah asked, glad that Bo no longer thought of suicide.

"I'm not sure. ...No that's not true, I'm angry, as angry as I've ever felt in my life!"

"What exactly are you angry about Bo?"

"I'm angry about all of it. That man who kidnapped Michael and the pictures he took of those other boys. How could anybody do that to a little kid?" Bo began to angrily walk away from Josiah after asking this question.

Stopping and turning suddenly, he went back to the creek bank, where Josiah stood waiting. "You know what I'm really angry about though? Jeff! I'm so mad at him for what he did to me, and I'm mad cause I can't get rid of the memories. Every time I think I've dealt with it, I find out I'm wrong, and that makes me mad at myself. Why can't I let go of it? Why do I have to keep reliving it? WHY?" Bo screamed as he fell to his knees.

Allowing Bo a few minutes to pull himself together. Josiah carefully considered what to say next. "That's the problem right there, I know you think you've been dealing with it, only to find you haven't. What you have to realize though is that you have dealt with it, amazingly well. However something like this, never goes completely away. Bo for six months Jeff raped you, almost every day and that will always be there. It's a part of who you are and though you hate that, you'll have to learn to live with it. I think what's been giving you so much trouble is that all these years you've been fighting that reality."

"Then what's the point of talking to you, if I just have to learn to live with it? Is this just your idea of fun? Ya want to hear all about it? Is that it?" Bo yelled, growing angrier by the second. "You want to know how it felt when he forced himself into me? It was the worst pain I've ever felt, and I thought I was going to die. Then I was afraid I wouldn't die and I thought that was the worst thing he could ever do to me. But I was wrong, there was worse, for six months he showed me just how much he could hurt me. Cause he didn't just rape me, that would have been bad enough, but it wasn't enough for him. He forced me to use my mouth on him. He held a knife to my throat and forced me to beg him tofuck me, to let me use my mouth on him. And every day, every time he was finished with me, I had to say thank you and ask if I could come back the next day. Is that what you wanted to know Josiah? I should've known you weren't trying to help, you're just one more person who wants to use me."

As Bo sat on the ground shaking from anger, Josiah sat down next to him, unaware Ezra was watching. He hadn't meant to listen in, he had been down by the creek when Bo and Josiah showed up. Before he could make his presence known they had started to talk, and when he heard what they were discussing he couldn't stop himself from listening. Shocked at what he had learned, and suddenly ashamed of having listened in, he began to leave, when he heard Josiah speak again.

"Bo, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. Nobody should ever have to experience something so horrific, especially a child. You asked what the point of talking is, it's not what you just suggested. I'm not doing this to get some sort of sick thrill out of it, I just want to help you son. Now while it's true that what you went through will always be a part of you and you'll never forget it. What therapy will do is help you deal with the feelings that experience caused. Feelings you've never really dealt with before, the deeper feelings of anger, the feeling of worthlessness, the fear and the guilt." Pausing a moment to let that sink in, Josiah asked his next question, before Bo could get lost in thinking about Josiah's statement.

"Bo you said I was just one more person to use you, did somebody else hurt you like Jeff did?"

"Not exactly, sort of, but I don't want to talk about that, please?"

"It's alright we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. Bo did you ever get the chance to confront Jeff?" Josiah asked, seeing that Bo wasn't ready to talk about anybody else who had hurt him.

"Well in a way I did. Six years after that he came back to Hazzard and kidnapped me. It took Luke three days to find me, three days for Jeff to hurt me and rape me. This time though, this time he was arrested and I testified at his trial. I didn't get to talk to him and telling a room full of strangers about what he did. ...That was almost as bad as going through it again, but I did feel better afterwards, like a load had been lifted," Bo said, finally beginning to calm down.

"That's good Bo, I'm glad you made sure he was punished for what he did, ...and I think that's enough for one day. I want you to go home and take a nice long shower and a nap. Before we talk again I want you to think about what we discussed today. I want you to think about what you're feeling, and most importantly why. Why are you angry? Why do you feel worthless and guilty? What exactly are you afraid of? We'll talk about that next time okay?" Receiving a nod from Bo as he helped him to his feet, Josiah let Bo head back to the house first, following after him a few minutes later.

TBC

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Dukes of Hazzard or The Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash, Established Couple, Incest, Violence, Graphic discussion of rape involving a minor

Rating: FRAO

Archive: Yes

Pairings: Bo/Luke Duke and Vin Tanner/Ezra Standish

Thanks to Jade and Lynn for their help as beta readers.

**Please Read and Review**

Old Ghosts and New Friends

Chapter 7

As Josiah walked away from the creek he heard the snap of a twig breaking under someone's foot. Quickly turning around he spotted Ezra, his grief for Bo being rapidly replaced with anger towards Ezra. Heading back towards the creek Josiah growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing Ezra? Don't you think your cousin has suffered enough without you violating his privacy like this?" and grabbed Ezra by the lapels of his jacket, lifting him off the ground.

Vin arrived at the creek before Josiah could do more than shake Ezra. "Put him down Josiah," he ground out in a tightly controlled voice. As he became aware of his actions, Josiah knew he had to calm down before he hurt somebody. Stepping back from the couple, he turned his back and began to take deep, calming breaths, trying desperately to get his temper under control. When Josiah stepped away, Vin turned to Ezra, running his hands up and down his body, checking for any damage. "Are you okay Ez? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I am perfectly fine Vin, Josiah was only reacting as any decent human being would in this situation." Seeing the confused look on his lover's face, Ezra hastened to explain the events leading up to what Vin witnessed, for both Vin and Josiah's sakes. "I had come down to the creek earlier, I simply felt the need for a little time to myself. As I stood over there behind those bushes, I heard Bo and Josiah arrive here as well, it was truly my intention to make my presence known. However they began to converse, and when I realized what it was they were discussing, I found myself listening, much to my shame. I can't explain why I felt compelled to eavesdrop on your very private conversation with Bo, but compelled I was. Therefore I listened, and was sickened by what I heard, I cannot believe I didn't realize what was happening at the time. I had the training necessary to see the signs and yet I somehow missed them. ...Josiah, I realize I can't inform my cousin that I heard the conversation between you, but is there anything I can do to help him heal?" Ezra asked, the grief for his cousin plain in his voice.

Josiah stood looking at him in silent contemplation for several minutes. Saw the grief and guilt written plainly on his face. He knew that Ezra was sincere in his desire to help Bo, but he also knew that unless Bo asked for that help there was nothing Ezra could do for him, without further violating him. As he watched Vin wrapping his arms around Ezra, he gave the only advice he could offer. "Ezra son, I know you want to help Bo, that in itself is not a bad thing at all. However you can't say anything to him, not unless he comes to you first. If he knew you had listened in on our conversation, it would be another betrayal. There is something though that you can do for Bo, although it may not seem like it at first. Talk to Vin here, tell him what you heard. Normally I wouldn't suggest that you pass on what you heard, but we both know he can keep a secret. Tell him how it made you feel and let him help you to deal with your guilt. Bo has enough to deal with right now, your guilt is one more thing he doesn't need, so help him by letting Vin help you," with that Josiah turned and left them alone.

"Penny for 'em," Vin offered, when Ezra hadn't said anything after thirty minutes of staring at the water.

Leaning into Vin's embrace, Ezra found the strength to tell Vin the terrible truth. "You know already that I heard something today, something I wasn't meant to hear. What happened to Bo, it was much worse Vin than we had ever imagined. Ever since Uncle Jesse confirmed Josiah's suspicions, I've been wondering why I didn't see that something was wrong at the time. I was here frequently that summer, and being an FBI agent I thought I should have seen the signs. I had nearly convinced myself though that Jesse was right, I wasn't here all the time and Bo wasn't here much that summer. That was however when I believed it to have been a one time occurrence."

"It wasn't?" Vin asked, saddened for his new friend.

"Oh no, my Lord what that boy was forced to endure. Vin he was abused for six months, six months of being raped almost every day. I was here damn it, at least three times a week and I never even noticed a problem. I'm a trained investigator, I was working for the FBI and I never saw. Perhaps I am not as competent as I believed myself to be," Ezra stated, his voice thick with unshed tears, whether for Bo or himself Vin couldn't say.

"Babe, you have to stop this, Josiah's right, ya ain't helping Bo none by blaming yourself for something that weren't your fault. Ez, you're only human and you weren't here all the time, and Jesse even said he didn't see anything either and he was here all the time. You might've had training, but you were also under a lot of stress at work and you were what? Twenty-five, twenty-six at the time, besides Bo could've come to you and I'll bet if ya could ask him he'd tell ya it wasn't your fault. You've got to let go of this guilt Ez, it ain't helping nobody, not Bo or you," Vin tried to assure him, hoping to make him see the truth.

"I was twenty-five Vin, certainly old enough and experienced enough that I should have seen that there was a problem."

"How were you supposed to do that? If Jesse, who saw him everyday, whose house Bo lived in didn't see, how were you to know?" Vin asked, beginning to get angry with his lover.

"I should have..." Vin raised an eyebrow at that. "I could have..." when Ezra trailed off this time, Vin smiled. "Damn it! I hate when you do that...but you're right as usual. There really was no possibility that I could have known, is there?"

"Nope."

"Thank you darlin. Thank you for being here for me. For forcing me to realize that my feelings of guilt were indeed misplaced. I am especially grateful for your intercession with Josiah, if you hadn't arrived when you did, I shudder to think what might have occured. As always your timing was impeccable, perhaps later we might find an opportunity for some privacy, so that I might properly show my appreciation," Ezra ended with a seductive whisper.

"We're alone now Ez," Vin pointed out, with a sly smile.

"Not quite," Ezra returned, with a nod towards the farm.

When Vin turned around he saw Michael running towards them, followed by JD. "Papa! Papa!" they heard Michael calling as he neared them. Dropping down on one knee, Vin held out his arms, scooping Michael up as he reached them.

"Sorry guys, I tried to keep him busy up at the house but when Buck said he saw Vin headed down here, well I couldn't keep him away. Sorry to ruin your time alone," JD apoligized, knowing Vin and Ezra hadn't been able to be alone much while they'd been here.

"That's quite alright JD, we always enjoy spending time with Michael. Especially in light of recent events, there is nothing quite like a potential loss to cause one to cherish all the more the special people in one's life."

"Ez is right JD, ya ain't got nothing to be sorry for. We'll get time alone again, right now I can't think of anything better than spending some time with our son. Hey Ez, what do ya say we teach Michael how to skim stones?" Vin suggested, not even noticing JD leaving as he saw the smile lighting Ezra's face, no trace of the earlier guilt to be seen. Tossing Michael in the air, enjoying the sound of his laughter, Vin settled Michael on his shoulder and wrapped his free arm around Ezra as they began looking for good skimming stones. Enjoying the simple pleasure of playing with their son as they never had before.

Two days later Bo once again met Josiah at the creek, having spent the past two days thinking about what Josiah had asked him. He had barely spoken to Luke and knew his lover was worried about him, but he couldn't talk about this. Couldn't tell him what he was feeling, afraid that if he did he would hurt Luke in the process.

"You look like a man who's been doing a lot of thinking," was Josiah's greeting.

"Yeah I have, I've been thinking about the questions you asked. Why am I angry? Why do I feel worthless and guilty? What am I afraid of?"

"And what did you come up with?"Josiah asked, keeping his voice calm.

"At first I thought they were stupid questions. I mean the answers are pretty obvious. I'm angry at Jeff for what he did and even though he's dead now I'm afraid of it happening again." Seeing the look on Josiah's face, Bo realized he had forgotten to tell him before, "Guess I didn't tell you that did I? Jeff was killed while he was in prison, so at least I don't have to worry that he'll come back. After a while though I realized Jeff ain't the only one I'm angry with. I'm angry with myself too, cause I didn't stop him, and that makes me feel guilty. I guess I don't figure I deserve to have anybody feeling sorry for me. I mean if I hadn't wanted it, I would've found some way to stop him, wouldn't I?" Bo asked, in a small voice, giving Josiah a glimpse of the child he had been.

"Bo did somebody, did Jeff tell you that?"

"Yeah he did...was he right Josiah? Did I let him hurt me because a part of me wanted it? What kind of person does that make me?"

"Bo listen to me carefully. Jeff was lying to you, a lie like that is just one more way to control you. If he could convince you that it was your fault that he hurt you. If he could make you think that some part of you wanted what he was doing, it would further serve to keep you quiet. That is actually a very common practice among rapists and child molestors. If they can convince their victim that it's their own fault, well then they won't tell anybody what's happening to them and they won't fight it. They'll hate what's being done to them, hate themselves for not telling, but they'll stay quiet because they think they deserve it. So tell me Bo, what is it you're afraid of, really?"

"Told you I'm afraid of it happening again... No that's not the truth, I don't know why this is so hard to say. What I'm really afraid of is this, all of it coming out. I'm not afraid anymore of Jeff, no need to be, but I'm scared to death of Luke finding out the whole story. What if after he finds out I begged Jeff to...what if he decides I did deserve it? What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Bo finally admitted the painful truth.

"That's good Bo, I know it was hard for you to admit that to yourself. Now comes the hardest part, what will finally allow you to move on. The next time we talk...I think Luke should be included," Josiah braced himself for the protest he knew would come.

"NO! Oh God no, I can't tell Luke any of this. I can't tell him how I felt, how I feel, no. If I tell him how Jeff made me beg, how much I hate myself for doing it, he'll know I felt the same when he..." Bo trailed off as he realized what he'd been about to reveal.

"Bo did Luke hurt you? Look at me son, did Luke hurt you like Jeff did?" Josiah asked, afraid that Luke wasn't the man he'd thought him to be.

"It's not like you think...it wasn't his fault..." Bo tried to explain.

"So if it wasn't his fault whose fault was it? Yours?" Josiah yelled, wishing he had Luke there in front of him.

"No it wasn't my fault either, but sometimes I think I should've known something was wrong. ...Josiah I'm gonna tell you something you may not believe, but I swear it's true. Ya see it wasn't Luke that hurt me, it was a...ghost. I swear I ain't making it up, it was a year ago Halloween, we were coming home from Atlanta and we had to stop cause of a bad storm. Only place we could find shelter was an old abandoned motel, what we didn't know was it was haunted. One of the ghosts, when he was alive was a killer and rapist, he possessed Luke and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied up and naked, he hurt me a lot and yeah that includes rape. The ghost had complete control of Luke until midnight, when Halloween ended. When it did, he couldn't stay in Luke's body anymore. I would've thought it was Luke hurting me, like I did at first, except one of the other ghosts told me what was really going on. That's why I can't tell Luke, cause sometimes I get mad at him for not fighting the ghost harder and mad at myself for not knowing something was wrong. Then I start feeling guilty for thinking that way and I can't let Luke know that, he already feels bad enough about what happened." Bo stopped, looking at Josiah, surprised to see belief in the older man's eyes.

"Anybody else would probably think you were lying to yourself, but I've seen some strange things. I traveled a lot in my youth and I learned there are many things in the world we can't explain." Josiah was hesitant to ask the next question, hoping Bo wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Bo, after that experience, did you have any trouble with intimacy?"

"Ya know that's weird, cause I never did and I thought I would. I guess I just needed to prove to myself that it was really over. That the only one in Luke's body was Luke, and he would never hurt me. Wasn't even angry most of the time, just after a nightmare, mine or Luke's, then the guilt would start when the anger wore off. So see, I can't talk to Luke about this, cause I don't want him to feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault," Bo explained.

Amazed at the strength of this young man, Josiah did his best to convince Bo to talk to Luke. "Bo, I won't force you to talk to Luke, but I really think you need to. I think you both need the chance to tell each other how you feel. Please think about that and if after thinking it over, if you feel like you can handle it, bring Luke with you next time."

Josiah was please to see Luke walking beside Bo, as they came towards the creek two days later. At first the atmosphere was awkward, almost as bad as the first time he'd met with Bo. Deciding that if he didn't start the ball rolling nobody would, he began, "Luke, I'm glad you could join us. Did Bo tell you anything we've talked about?"

"Yeah he told me yesterday, finally. Told me more about what Jeff did to him. He also told me that you know about the ghost and what happened in that motel. Is that why you wanted me to come with Bo today?" Luke asked, still not entirely sure why he was there, but willing to do anything to help Bo.

"Actually I probably would have suggested it anyway, but once I knew about that, well I knew then that you had to be involved in this. Let's start with you Bo; you said before that you were angry, but not only at Jeff. Would you tell Luke who else you've been angry with?" Josiah asked this question, hoping that once Bo started he'd continue on his own.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, Bo tried twice to speak, before finally managing it. "Luke I was angry with Jeff for what he did to me, that much you already knew. What you didn't know is I was angry with myself too, cause I didn't do more to stop him. He convinced me that since I let him hurt me, that it was cause I wanted it. I know that ain't the truth, but at the time I believed it, believed him. And that made me mad at myself, heck I hated myself so much and... Luke I never told you this before, cause I didn't want to hurt you or upset you, but there were times I thought about ending it." Seeing the shock on Luke's face, Bo rushed on before Luke could interrupt, afraid if he didn't he'd never get it out. "It just hurt so much, the way I felt inside I mean, but you have to know I never tried. No matter how bad I felt, I couldn't hurt any of you like that. Mostly I didn't want to hurt you, or disappoint you, but all of those feelings, thinking like that... I ended up feeling guilty and worthless. I thought I was past all of this, but I guess I ain't really, Josiah says I need to tell you how I feel before I can move on. I didn't want to tell you, didn't want to hurt you but I know he's right. I know it's not my fault what happened with Jeff. I know I didn't deserve it, and I know it's not my fault what happened in that motel room. Most of the time I know all of that and believe it, except when I have a nightmare or when something like Michael's kidnapping happens , then all of those feelings come back. Just like when it first happened, that's when I start thinking it was my fault, it's then I feel guilty and worthless. I'm sorry I never told you any of this, but I guess I was afraid that you'd... That if you knew what all happened with Jeff, if you knew how I felt, you'd agree. I was scared you'd think it was my fault, that I deserved it, all of it," Bo finished as the tears fell.

Taking Bo in his arms, Luke did his best to reassure Bo of his love. "Bo I could never think that you deserved what Jeff did to you. No matter what he made you do, I know you didn't have a choice. I'm sorry that I made it worse for you, I should've fought harder to stop that animal."

"No Luke, please, that's the other reason I didn't tell you before. I knew you'd start feeling guilty again, and it wasnt' your fault, none of it. I know that you couldn't stop that ghost, anymore than I could stop Jeff. I'll admit there were times I blamed you, heck there were times I blamed myself too. That's why I'm glad I decided to talk to Josiah, he's helped me see it wasn't my fault or yours. I knew that before, but there was a part of me that never believed it. Thanks to Josiah that part of me is starting to believe, finally that I really was an innocent victim, we both were. Please love, what can I do to help you see that too?" Bo asked, pulling back to look Luke in the eye.

Looking at Bo with love and amazement, Luke felt the burden of guilt he had carried beginning to lift. "Bo you are the most amazing man I've ever known. Even with all of your own pain, some of it caused by me, okay I know it wasn't really me. I just don't know how you can be thinking of me, but I'm grateful, so grateful for your love and concern. I know it won't always be easy but I'll try to let go of my guilt, if you'll do the same."

"I think I can manage that, especially with you by my side," Bo replied, brushing a soft kiss across Luke's lips.

They met with Josiah several more times over the next week, spending the time in between visiting with their new friends. While they waited to hear from the federal prosecutor about a trial date, they got to know each other, or in Ezra's case got reacquainted. Even enjoying a couple of visits with Maude when she came out to spend time with her son and grandson, pleased to see that she really had changed in her behavior towards Ezra. During the days spent waiting, they talked about Chris' ranch, about his love for horses and his plans to start a breeding program. They laughed along with everybody else at Buck's wild tales about his many ladies and groaned at JD's jokes. They found out that while JD might be young, he knew what he wanted out of life, and that there was more to Buck than being a ladies man. Bo, along with everybody else, sympathized with Luke when Nathan started fussing at him, or as Vin called it mother-henning him. It was obvious Nathan knew his stuff when it came to medicine, of course as he said, with this group he got plenty of practice.

They learned about Vin's childhood in the foster care system, about his time as a runaway on the streets of Denver. Smiled at the way Vin blushed when Ezra bragged about his prowess as a sharpshooter or about his work with the children in the rougher areas of Denver. Laughed when Vin turned the tables, telling them how Ezra helped right alongside him, causing Ezra to blush also.

Along with Jesse and Daisy, they rejoiced at the turn-around in Maude. Sorry she had gone through a cancer scare, but glad it had made her realize just how lucky she was to have a son like Ezra. They had always known Ezra was a special person, he was a good son who only wanted his mother's love. It had hurt them all to know that Ezra was always being hurt by Maude. That she didn't seem capable of giving him the love he deserved and so desperately needed. They were happy to see she had finally come to her senses.

Finally they heard from the federal prosecutor, who told them Harvey Ledbetter had agreed to plead guilty to kidnapping with a sentence recommendation of 20-40 years in prison, if they dropped the molestation charges. When Vin hung up the phone and gave them the news, the room erupted in protest.

"What the hell are they thinking? They can't just let him get away with what he did to them kids, what he was gonna do to Michael. No, they have to make sure he pays for all of his crimes," they all spoke at once, making it impossible to tell who was saying what.

A piercing whistle brought instant silence to the room. Looking over in surprise at Ezra they waited, too surprised to say anything. "Perhaps you might all allow Vin to tell us why the prosecutor's office would consider such a deal, or if they are considering it. Vin?"

"Thanks Ez, they're doing more than thinking about it. They want to take him up on it, but first they wanted to talk to us about it, since it was our son he kidnapped. The thing is, he didn't get the chance to do anything to Michael, thank God, and those pictures don't show his face. That means the most they could probably charge him with is possession of child pornography, along with the kidnapping, and they know they've got him cold on the kidnapping."

"I don't understand this, if they know they can prove kidnapping, why would they even think about making a deal? Don't they want him to be punished for what he's done to them kids? Or is it cause of you and Ezra being a couple, they figure Michael don't deserve the same protection as somebody else's son?" Bo spoke with such heat it caught them all by surprise.

"It's nothing like that Bo. From what I was told, Michael is the reason they're thinking about the deal. If they go to trial, Michael will have to testify, he'll have to talk about what Ledbetter tried to do to him. He'll be forced to relive the fear he felt, I don't know about you Bo, but I don't want him to be put through that," Vin explained.

Bo sat down, stunned by Vin's words, "I hadn't thought of that, you're right, you don't want Michael to go through that," Bo agreed, remembering Jeff Miller's trial. " He's just a little kid, it'd be too hard for him to testify, to have to be reminded of what happened. I just hate to think of Ledbetter not getting all of the punishment he deserves."

"I know how you feel Bo, I don't like it either, but at least this way he'll be in prison. As far as I'm concerned that's enough, and I'm sure word will get out about what he did. Men like Ledbetter don't fare well in prison, the other cons have a real problem with those kind of men," Chris told him, giving a wolf-like smile at the thought of what awaited Ledbetter.

Thinking about what had happened to Jeff, Bo knew Chris was right. "You're right, I wasn't thinking about that either, sorry I got so mad," Bo apologized to Vin and Ezra.

"Ain't nothing to apologize for Bo, hell we're real glad to know there's one more person looking out for Michael, isn't that right Ez?"

"Indeed it is Vin, I am touched that you feel so strongly protective of our son Bo. It is a comfort to know you would protect him if need be." Ezra assured him. "I believe Vin that you should contact the prosecutor's office and inform them that we are amenable to the agreement they have arrived at with Mr. Ledbetter."

A couple of days after the sentencing, Ezra, Vin and their friends headed back to Denver, with a promise from Ezra and Vin to bring Michael for a visit at Thanksgiving. Stepping away from the others, Josiah got a promise from Bo and Luke to call him anytime they needed to talk. Knowing that they were finally healing from the events of the past, and feeling good about his part in that healing, Josiah joined his friends in the car. As they drove away from the Duke farm, Josiah turned to look back. Smiling at the sight of Bo and Luke, arms around each other as they headed inside, confident that they were well on the road of recovery. Turning back to the front, he joined his friends in groaning at JD's words, "Hey Buck, what did one casket say to the other..."

The End


End file.
